how mousse know?
by anime kaz
Summary: Shampoo has realised that ranma does not love her...how does mousse know how to comfort? how does he know her so well? *oneshot*


I was bored one day and this lil fanfic just popped in my head. Didn't end up as awesome as it was in my head but I hope its alright. please enjoy

I do not own ranma ½ or the characters...if I did there would be heaps more mangas and tv series! But I don't...so theres not...i know, I'm sad too! Just cry it out people, just cry it out. T-T

Shampoo sat on her roof top alone. She hated it. But she had nowhere to go.

Her great grandmother went back to China for a meeting of the Amazon tribe council. And Mousse had left weeks ago with her so he could get some more weapons.

Shampoo sighed sadly as she drew her knees up to her chin. Normally she would just go and chase Ranma around, but not anymore. Recently she has noticed things...

Like how he and Akane sit on the dojo roof alone to just talk,

Like how he and Akane have started holding hands on the way to school,

Like how he would force down Akane's cooking rather than eat her own,

Like how he would smile a certain way only to Akane and never to her.

She even once saw him walking with Akane home one day. They were fighting when suddenly he pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss. That kiss seemed like hours to Shampoo. She wished she had left.

That was just before Cologne and Moose left. And because the Cat Cafe was undergoing repairs Shampoo was alone...alone with thoughts she really didn't want to think about.

She never wanted to think about how Ranma hadn't even noticed she had stopped hitting him with her bike.

He didn't notice the way she smiled at him or the way she cooked just for him.

He didn't even know her. He never knew her favourite flower was actually a gerbera. But he knew Akane's was a Lily.

He didn't know her favourite colour was red. But he knew Akane's was yellow.

He walked right by her on the beach...right to Akane. She had noticed Ukyo had stopped chasing Ranma as well. In fact she always shopped with Akane and hung out with her when Ranma wasn't by her side. Which was rare these days.

She began wondering what she really felt. Yes she yearned for Ranma. Her heart broke when she was obviously rejected.

Rejected. That word felt like a sword, especially when admitting it to herself. Ranma loved Akane, not Shampoo.

But was she ever happy? Really in love happy? When has she ever looked at someone the way Akane looks at Ranma? Was she really IN LOVE with Ranma or did She just love him?

"Shampoo I'm back!" Mousse called out waving madly. Shampoo shifted her gaze towards him. For once she was glad to see him. She wouldn't be alone...she wouldn't have to think about such depressing things.

Mousse stopped, maybe 2 feet away, and although practically blind he could not miss the tears welling in her eyes.

"Shampoo are you okay?"

"Stupid Mousse! Shampoo fine." She snapped as she wiped her eyes furiously.

"Just sand." She lied. She was finding it hard just to talk. Mousse sat next to her and smiled.

"Okay then. Shampoo I have something for you." And with that he began fishing around in his sleeve. After a long moment Shampoo was ready to yell at him from boredom when finally he withdrew his surprise. Shampoo gasped at the large bouquet of red gerberas that were held just below her nose. Gently she took them, brushing her fingers against Mousse's as she took it from his hands and inhaled it's refreshing aroma. She saw the blush on his cheeks as he fiddled with his large sleeves. She tried to hide her smile as she quietly asked

"Why Mousse buy for Shampoo?" Mousse blinked but did not look at her.

"Because they are your favourite!"

How did he know? She can't recall telling him, and everyone said she didn't look like the type to love Gerberas.

"How Mousse know?"

"I saw how happy you are when you see the gerberas in the flower shop."

He noticed. He is blind as a bat but he saw that.

"Why Red."

"It's your favourite colour."

He knew that too.

"How Mousse know?"

"I see the way your eyes light up whenever you wear your favourite red dress, and how you love your red lipstick. And how you painted your room red."

He saw that too. Why was he only observant when it came to her? After all her rejections why did he keep trying?

Mousse put his arm around her and hugged her gently, hoping she would not kill him.

"WHAT YOU..." she begun to yell when Mousse quietly cut her off

"You are upset. You felt alone these last few weeks and you need someone who cares." He replied quickly, hoping she would listen and not beat him till he was mush stuck to the roof tiles. She suddenly relaxed in his arms hiding her face behind her flowers.

"H-How Mousse know?" She stuttered as tears ran down her cheeks and fell on her hands. She trembled and whimpered as he replied

"Because I saw your eyes were filled with confusion and sadness as I approached. Because you sat alone on the roof when you are the type to go out and do something. Because you are sad and need a shoulder to cry on."

"How Mousse see all these things?"

"Because I love you."

Shampoo turned in his arms and gripped his shirt with her hands. She sobbed in his chest as the flowers fell in her lap. He pulled her close and held her for hours. Comforting her, soothing her, calming her. When she finally finished she stood and thanked him. Mousse stood and sighed. She never accepted his love. She probably never will.

"Mousse." Shampoo said, and as he looked up to see her she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Shampoo know Mousse love white,

Shampoo know Mousse love roses,

Shampoo know Mousse love Shampoo cooking,

And Shampoo very happy." With that she stood on her tip toes and kissed him affectionately on the lips. Finally realising the one thing that had escaped her all these years.

She was happy when Mousse chased her

She was happy when Mousse confessed to her

She was happy when Mousse was with her.

She smiled as she said the words that filled his heart to the point of overflowing, the words that made him kiss her again, the words that would forever be etched in both their hearts

"Wo ai ni, Mousse."

Wo ai ni = I love you


End file.
